elipsis
by mzel
Summary: (n) menggambarkan kalimat yang terputus-putus atau menunjukkan bahwa dalam suatu petikan ada bagian yang dihilangkan; Kaito kalimatnya, Gakupo elipsisnya.


"Serius tidak ikut, Kaito?"

Satu pertanyaan dari Meiko pada pukul tujuh di malam sabtu itu membuat Kaito menoleh dari lukisan yang sedang dikerjakannya. Mau tidak mau senyumnya terulas—ah, wanita itu cantik sekali kalau memakai _parka_ seperti itu dan gincu berwarna gelap. Harusnya perempuan berambut cokelat itu lebih sering berdandan seperti ini.

Kaito meletakkan kuas dan paletnya di sisi meja, memutar tempat duduknya sedikit untuk memandangi kecantikan itu.

"Ini acaramu dengan temanmu, Mei. Sebagai suami yang baik, aku tidak boleh mengganggu istriku bersenang-senang, bukan?" Salah satu tangannya terangkat untuk menarik beberapa helai rambut cokelat itu ke belakang telinga sang empunya. Senyum di bibir tipis si pria sekilas bertambah lebar, suhu jemarinya terasa sangat berbeda dengan rona pipi wanitanya itu.

Perempuan bahagia itu pada akhirnya terkekeh juga dan menyentuh punggung tangan Kaito. "Ck, kau ini," Kekehan itu menular pada sang pemilik surai biru. "Tanganmu yang penuh cat itu bisa merusak _make up_ ku, tahu."

Kaito sedikit gelagapan—ia buru-buru menarik jemarinya, Meiko tertawa. Ada sedikit noda berwarna biru di tempat Kaito baru saja menyentuhnya. "Maaf. Jangan siksa aku untuk sedikit coretan itu, Bu." guraunya seraya menunjuk ke arah pelipis dan telinga kanan sang gadis. Kontan alis dari yang ditunjuk naik. "...Apa?!"

Tawa kembali terdengar dari ruangan yang semula sepi itu—waktu-waktu seperti ini seharusnya berlangsung lebih lama, bukan hanya beberapa menit sebelum Meiko harus pergi.

"Luka yang punya acara, yakin tidak mau ikut? Dia baru kembali dari California, lho."

Kaito jeda sejenak. Nama itu—haha, membawa ingatan di saat yang tidak benar saja. Kaito bukannya benci memorinya dengan gadis berambut jambu itu; hanya, ayolah. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Helaan napasnya terasa agak berat, Meiko sebentar merasa bersalah telah membawa nama itu.

"Tidak, aku di rumah saja," sahut Kaito akhirnya, dengan senyum lembut yang dipaparkan entah terpaksa atau tidak. Kepalanya kembali mendongak, memandangi kedua manik cokelat tua wanitanya. "Nanti kamu bisa cemburu berat dan aku tidak mau menangis sepanjang malam karena hukumanmu. Titip salam saja, bilang kalau Luka masih ada rasa pada suamimu yang _ganteng_ ini, dia siap membuat Meiko dimadu."

Tergelak Kaito, cemberut Meiko. Tangannya terangkat untuk sedikit menyibak rambut kaito dengan agak keras. Tangan di pinggang; Kaito bukannya meredakan tawa justru menambahnya keras. "Aku tidak akan cemburu, hei! Sembarangan kau! Memang kenapa harus cemburu? Shion Kaito tidak berharga untuk jadi objek cemburu!"

Kaito memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi. Mengabaikan kalimat Meiko, giliran dia mengangkat kedua tangan untuk mengeratkan pakaian yang dipakai sang istri. Rasanya ini kekanakan, tapi Kaito sama sekali tidak keberatan.

"Lagipula... Kaito _ku_ tidak mungkin seperti itu, 'kan? Berani main mata dengan yang lain, kulibas kau!" ancamnya. Kaito tetap tersenyum, ia memandangi _parka_ Meiko—yang meninggalkan beberapa bekas warna biru yang tidak terlalu kentara. Lantas kedua tangan itu tak serta merta turun, melainkan melingkar ke pinggang sang wanita, menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. "Jangan khawatir," bisiknya. "Aku hanya akan main mata pada Shion Meiko."

Dasar melankolis. Meiko mengacak surai biru itu sebentar sebelum mengecup puncaknya. "Bodoh, aku tahu itu."

Wangi itu menyenangkan, Kaito selalu suka. Manis dan elegan, apa parfumnya ganti lagi, ya? Terakhir tidak seperti ini—ah, tapi tetap harum, kok.

"Kaito... Hm, menurutmu kita bisa mencoba _nya_ lagi nanti?" tanya Meiko pelan. Kaito mengerjapkan mata—dia tahu maksud gadis ini apa. Lehernya serasa tercekat, seperti ada sesuatu yang tersangkut di sana. Pertanyaan ini selalu saja membuat Kaito merasa... _jatuh_. "Aku tidak sabar untuk mengantarkan Shion junior ke rumah ini."

Hening lama, jemari Kaito melemah. Tidak. _Tidak_. Meiko jangan sampai tahu—dia _tidak boleh_. Jari-jari lentik itu perlahan bergetar, Kaito menggigit bibir. Napasnya ditarik perlahan.

"Kita bicarakan soal itu nanti, ya, Mei? Kau bisa terlambat, lho. Kasihan teman-temanmu. Sana," Sekuat usahanya, Kaito berusaha mengusap punggung Meiko—yang dijawab dengan sebuah dengusan pelan dari wanita itu. Kaito tertawa ketika Meiko menggumam, "Ih, sukanya. Sekarang aku diusir."

"Bercanda, bercanda. Hati-hati, oke, jangan sampai kau kenapa-kenapa. Hubungi aku cepat kalau terjadi sesuatu."

Meiko melepaskan pelukannya, Kaito mengikuti. Wanita itu tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja, Tuan _Overthinking-too-much._ Kau pikir aku anak SD, apa? Sampai nanti, Kai."

"Sampai nanti."

Figur berambut cokelat itu melangkah riang, punggungnya menghilang di balik pintu yang melindungi dalam kegelapan malam.

Dalam kesunyian itu, Kaito termangu.

* * *

 **elipsis  
** — mzel, 2016.  
 _karakter murni dimiliki pencipta.  
gambar sampul milik witchonly._

* * *

Shion Kaito, pelukis, dan Saki—ehm, _Shion_ Meiko, pegawai swasta. Berumur penghujung 20, menikah sudah empat tahun, belum dikaruniai anak.

Mereka kenal sejak kecil; tumbuh bersama malah. Dari taman kanak-kanak hingga perkuliahan tidak sekalipun terpisah. Orang tua mereka adalah teman lama, tetangga pula. Meiko sudah melihat Kaito semenjak dia masih dimandikan dan Kaito sudah melihat Meiko semenjak dia masih disuapi. Mudahnya, mereka sudah sangat tahu satu sama lain.

Kaito dan Meiko sudah melalui banyak hal. Sedikit banyak, paling tidak satu sama lain pernah membuat menangis. Entah itu permasalahan bodoh yang sepele atau masalah besar yang berujung panjang. Kaito paling ingat ketika dia pacaran dengan Luka, sahabatnya Meiko. Gadis berambut cokelat itu tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya selama berhari-hari, jendelanya tertutup rapat. Kaito menghabiskan tiga kali pulsa lima puluh ribu hanya untuk menghubungi ponsel Meiko setiap setengah jam sekali. _Alay_ , tapi memang begitu.

Tahu apa: ketika Meiko akhirnya keluar kamar dengan mata bengkak, dia bilang sedang sakit dan langsung pergi ke rumah Kaito untuk mengajaknya makan di kafe langganan. Kaito marah, tapi akhirnya tetap saja membawa Meiko ke kafe dengan lagu-lagu pop itu. Meiko tidak bilang apa-apa.

Besoknya, Kaito putus dengan Luka (untung Luka mau mengerti dan tetap menjalin hubungan baik dengan Kaito maupun Meiko) dan dia tidak pernah pacaran lagi setelahnya. Meiko bilang itu bodoh, Kaito hanya merengut.

Ah, ya, bicara tentang _cinta-cinta_. Apa kau pernah bertanya tentang bagaimana jodohmu kelak? Oke, terdengar murahan. Tapi ini serius.

Semenjak Romeo dan Juliet terkisah di buku Shakespeare dulu, Tuhan rupanya kasihan kepada umat manusia. Enggan membuat hamba-hambanya menyengsarakan hidup karena cinta, Dia memudahkan segalanya.

(Tidak benar-benar mudah dan berguna, tapi, ya.)

Ketika kau merasa jatuh cinta untuk pertama kali, sebuah kalimat akan terukir di kulitmu—di salah satu bagian badan, secara acak. Munculnya ukiran kalimat itu terasa seperti kulit yang terkelupas; sakit. Setelah dua atau tiga hari, barulah kalimatnya bisa jelas terlihat. Jenis huruf yang terukir berbeda setiap orangnya; tergantung bagaimana sifat takdir pasangan mereka. Tulisan tegak bersambung untuk sifat lembut, tegak dan tajam untuk orang tegas—dan _yadda yadda,_ hal-hal macam itu. Kalimat itulah kuncinya; itu adalah apa yang akan terakhir kali dikatakan oleh orang yang benar-benar jodohmu. Di akhir nanti, kau bisa memastikan apakah yang kau nikahi sekarang memang benar takdirmu.

Kaito mendapatkannya ketika SMA; saat berjumpa dengan gadis berambut gulali bermarga Megurine. Rasanya sakit sekali ketika ukiran itu perlahan muncul di punggung bagian bawahnya—dekat tulang ekor. Meiko-lah yang membantunya meredakan rasa sakit—sebab, Meiko sudah lebih dulu mendapatkan ukirannya. Kalau tidak salah ketika mereka baru saja menginjak kelas dua SMP, Meiko hanya bilang dia suka seseorang dan mengeluh akan betapa sakit luka di bahunya.

Kaito tidak tahu kalau itu adalah tanda _tersebut_ sampai Meiko mendobrak jendelanya di hari Sabtu malam yang hujan dan memamerkan rangkaian tulisan tegak yang sangat jelas, _'Aku senang bisa melihatmu, tapi kita lebih baik tidak bertemu lagi'_ , sambil menjerit menanyakan apa maksudnya ini. Kaito susah payah membungkam mulut Meiko, ibunya tertawa keras ketika melihat Meiko bersimpuh di karpet kamar Kaito dengan derai air mata. Ibu Kaito lantas berusaha menenangkan Meiko dan membuatkannya secangkir cokelat panas. Kaito hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuk ketika mendapati situasi itu, orang awam pasti akan langsung membuang pemahaman kalau Kaito adalah anak baik-baik yang sukanya berdiam di ruang seni dengan Kaito adalah anak _sok_ baik-baik yang sering membawa anak perempuan memasuki kamarnya.

Mau dibawa kemana harga dirinya kalau sampai ada yang salah paham?

Kaito hanya memperoleh dua kata _: Itu bodoh_. Dengan jenis tulisan agak miring, namun tetap jelas. Meiko mengangkat alis, maksudnya apa? Kaito mengangkat bahu, tidak tahu. Jodoh macam apa yang justru mengoloknya begitu? (Kaito awalnya ingin mengejek Meiko kalau dia lebih beruntung dalam hal jodoh, tapi melihat ekspresi serius Meiko ketika meneliti tulisan itu membuatnya tidak tega.)

Namun, pada akhirnya, Kaito memutuskan untuk mengabaikan kalimat itu dan menikahi Meiko. Masa bodoh kalau gadis itu bukan takdirnya atau apa; Kaito tidak ingin melihat Meiko sedih lagi.

Melihat Meiko menangis membuatnya tidak tahan. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin mengulangi kejadian ketika dia sempat berpacaran dengan Megurine Luka dulu. Meiko benar-benar bahagia ketika Kaito mengajaknya untuk menikah—tanpa pacaran sama sekali. Kejadiannya kalau dipikir-pikir lucu. Awalnya bercanda; Meiko mengajak Kaito menikah agar Meiko bisa terus menggosok punggung Kaito ketika mandi. Kaito, tanpa basa-basi, menarik Meiko ke sebuah toko perhiasan dan membelikannya sepasang cincin.

Kalau dipikir-pikir sekarang, rasanya Kaito ingin mengurung diri seharian di bawah buntal selimut. Itu memalukan sekali. Pria mana yang melamar wanitanya tanpa rencana apa-apa? Tidak ada romantisnya sama sekali, pula.

Pernikahan mereka dilangsungkan cukup meriah. Meiko—yang notabene memiliki banyak kenalan—mengundang semua teman-temannya. Kaito hanya mengundang beberapa. Suasananya sangat meriah. Len dan Rin—keponakan Meiko, tidak bisa berhenti bersorak ketika tiba waktunya Kaito mencium Meiko. Megurine Luka datang, dia tampak turut senang (mungkin). Lantas keduanya memutuskan untuk pindah dan tinggal bersama—hingga sekarang.

Setidaknya begitu sinopsis singkat—kalau semisal saja kau penasaran. Tidak banyak yang ingin bertanya tentang mereka berdua, sih. Rata-rata berkomentar kalau mereka terlalu _obvious._ Meiko tidak pernah peduli dan telinga Kaito terlalu malas untuk mendengar hal-hal macam itu.

Ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya nanti Meiko pulang telat. Pesta-pesta macam itu selalu berlangsung lamaaa sekali. Lagipula Meiko suka minum, mungkin malah selesai pesta itu dia akan menggiring teman-teman terdekatnya ke kedai sake kesukaannya. Memikirkan saja berhasil membuat Kaito terkikik pelan. Pandangan ke lukisan yang kini terdiam manis di hadapan itu menjadi sayu. Lukisan ini sudah membuatnya lupa kepada kehidupannya untuk beberapa bulan terakhir. Lukisan seorang gadis berambut hitam—

Kaito menghela napas. Ia meletakkan kuas dan paletnya di meja. Pria berambut biru itu lupa bertanya apa kira-kira menu yang bisa dibuatnya dengan bahan di kulkas—Kaito tidak pandai memasak. Apa dia harus buat _macaroni and cheese_ lagi? Rasanya baru kemarin ketika ia diam-diam menyelinap dari ruang makan dan membuat seporsi makanan instan itu. Meiko sudah memasak, tapi Kaito malas memanaskan masakannya. Sampai siang dia beralasan tidak sempat makan, dasar bocah.

Apa sebaiknya menelpon Meiko? Itu jalan termudah. Kedai ramen di sebelah rumah itu sebenarnya tidak terlalu enak, tapi cukup untuk menahan laparnya kelak. Namun—dia dan Meiko sedang berhemat, Kaito menjadi kurang produktif karena lukisan gadis ini dan Meiko beberapa kali mengambil cuti untuk menemani suaminya. Hanya beberapa ratus yen, tapi itu berarti banyak kalau sedang menabung seperti ini.

Tetapi, rasanya tidak enak juga kalau harus menghubungi Meiko. Dia sedang bersenang-senang dengan teman-temannya, pasti akan sangat _awkward_ kalau Kaito—sebagai suami—menghubunginya _out of blue_. Simalakama namanya ini.

Ah—yasudahlah, kalau begitu seadanya saja. Semoga Meiko meninggalkan catatan kecil berisi pesan atau apalah, yang setidaknya bisa membantunya membuat makan malam. Kalau tidak, ya, pilihan terakhir— _macaroni and cheese_ atau mi instan. Kaito menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

— _kring, kring!_

Telepon rumah berbunyi. Puji-Nya, apa Meiko mendengar kegundahan hatinya hingga wanita itu menelpon duluan sebelum Kaito bahkan berdiri? Istrinya tersebut memang selalu bisa diandalkan. Kaito tersenyum lebar, siap-siap menikmati makan malam yang enak!

Pria itu berdiri dan buru-buru melangkah untuk mencapai telepon rumah. Senandung kecil dapat didengar, mengiringi jangkah cerianya. Dalam hati, ia mulai berpikir untuk melakukan sesuatu yang baik pada Meiko nanti—katakan sebagai ucap terima kasih. Masih dengan senyum lebarnya, ia meraih gagang telepon.

"Halo, Mei—"

"— _benar ini kediaman Shion? Apakah yang sedang menjawabku ini suami Meiko?_ "

Kaito tercekat; suara serak yang berat khas lelaki. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, suasana hatinya seketika kalut. Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Apakah Meiko terluka? Dia dirampok, 'kah, dan perampoknya minta tebusan? Ataukah terjadi hal lain? Kaito menggigit bibir. Tangannya mengepal, keringatnya perlahan mengucur.

"Ya, ini kediaman Shion dan saya Kaito, suami Meiko. Ada apa?"

Jangan, tolong, jangan Meiko.

" _Meiko kecelakaan. Dia meninggal di tempat._ "

—detik berikutnya, Kaito sempurna terdiam. Suara di telepon tidak bisa lagi dihiraukannya.

* * *

Takdir memang bisa berubah secepat kedipan mata.

Sesingkat embus napas, siapapun bisa menjadi patah hati—Kaito tidak luput dari salah satunya. _Haha,_ dunia memang tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana alurnya. Rasanya baru kemarin Kaito bertemu Meiko dengan gaun pernikahan di altar gereja—bahkan lelaki itu tidak ingat kalau dia sudah pernah berkata betapa dia sayang dengan Meiko secara baik.

Dan sekarang?

Bahkan air matanya tidak mau luluh sedikitpun—mungkin sudah dia putuskan untuk habis di tahun-tahun lalu. Dia merasa seperti pria brengsek sekarang, bahkan tidak menangisi kepergian istrinya. Pasti banyak yang berpikir dia tidak sedih. Sok tahu sekali, memang. Pria itu tidak mengerti lagi apa yang dirasakannya, semua terlalu meluap-luap—mendesak ruang dadanya hingga semua seperti mati rasa.

Orang-orang berbaju hitam itu sudah banyak yang pulang. Mungkin hipokrit, mereka datang hari ini seolah bersedih, namun esok lusa akan menertawakan Meiko yang kini terbaring membisu di petinya. Kaito seharusnya peduli karena itu Meiko—tapi luapan emosinya yang melebihi batas menahan semua akal sehatnya. Kedua tatapan matanya yang sayu memandangi nisan yang teronggok di dekatnya, membaca berulang-ulang nama Shion Meiko yang terpatri di sana.

Semua tidak berarti apa-apa lagi.

Kolega-koleganya menepuk bahu dan berkata turut berbela sungkawa. Keluarga Kaito dan Meiko hanya sebentar menemani, mereka cepat-cepat kembali ke rumah duka. Ibu Meiko beberapa kali pingsan. Ayahnya hanya meremas lengan Kaito dengan gundah dan bertanya bagaimana bisa begini, Kaito bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana menjawabnya, haha. Pria itu hanya memandangi Ayah Meiko dalam diam—beliau mengerti, untungnya. Detik itu juga, Kaito sempurna merasa sebagai anak paling gagal. Dia gagal melindungi istrinya—dia gagal melindungi _sahabatnya_.

"Kaito," Sebuah suara lembut yang dia kenal betul menyapa telinganya, berikut dengan tepukan lembut lain di bahu. Kaito—walau enggan—menoleh ke arah sumber suara, menangkap figur gadis berpostur ideal dengan optik safir cerah dan surai jambu yang dibiarkan tergerai hingga pinggang. Itu masih imej yang diingatnya sepuluh tahun silam di sekolah menengah atas. Sebuah buket bunga tergenggam di tangannya. Suasana sekitar sudah sepi, Luka yang terakhir. Maklum, ini sudah penghujung hari. "Aku tahu ini berat, tapi jangan berlarut-larut dalam kesedihanmu. Meiko sudah pasti bahagia di sana."

Bahagia apanya? Luka seolah tahu segalanya saja.

"Kalau kau butuh apa-apa, jangan segan untuk menghubungiku. Meiko temanku juga, aku akan dengan senang hati membantu," lanjutnya merdu. Kaito meneliti perawakannya yang seperti tidak berubah sama sekali itu.

Tatapan matanya perlahan menangkap sosok yang berada di belakang Luka—seorang lelaki dengan postur tegap, sepertinya umur mereka tidak jauh berbeda. Rahangnya terlihat kuat dan hidungnya mancung. Rambutnya berwarna ungu, diikat rapi dengan model buntut kuda. Jas hitamnya sederhana, namun tetap terlihat gagah dan rapi. Kaito sempat menangkap tatapannya— _teduh_. Mungkin dia pacar Luka. Baguslah dia bisa bertemu dengan lelaki baik-baik seperti ini.

Kaito tersenyum tipis, " _Trims_ , Luka."

Luka tersenyum dan memberikan buket bunga yang sedari tadi tergenggam di tangannya. Kaito menerima dengan tenang, ada sebuah kartu yang terselip di antara bunga-bunga itu. "Aku mungkin akan mampir akhir pekan nanti, kuharap kau tidak keberatan."

Si pria memandangi buket bunga tersebut.

"Tidak, kok. Mampirlah kalau kau mau, aku akan senang menerimamu."

"Di kartu itu ada nomorku, kalau saja kau kehilangannya. Hubungi aku kalau kau butuh sesuatu."

"Pasti."

(Pasti apanya? Pasti tidak akan dilakukan? Kau mengejek mereka hipokrit, sekarang lihatlah dirimu sendiri.)

Helaan napasnya terdengar pelan. Luka tersenyum dan basa-basi sejenak sebelum pergi bersama pria berambut ungu itu. Petang perlahan turun, menyisakannya sendiri dengan Meiko yang menunggu untuk dipandang. Genggamannya pada buket itu mengendur, kalau Luka tidak di sana, mungkin sudah sedari tadi terselip jatuh dan menyapa pusara Meiko.

Ini akan menjadi panjang.

 **to be continued.**

* * *

 **catatan penulis:**

hai, rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak buka ffn. =,)) saya di sini hendak mematahkan kepercayaan teman-teman kalau saya tidak bisa membuat fic yang panjangnya sepanjang jalan kenangan, haha. semoga saja berhasil, yak.

warning aja deh, walau belum terealisasi: ke depannya, fic ini sangat mungkin mengandung unsur maho dan enaena yang intens HAHAHA. mungkin bisa mendadak banting rate, tapi ngga tau sih ya. =))

baiklah, semoga coret-kemageran-coret kesibukan saya tetap mendukung jalannya fic ini.

 _see you_!


End file.
